sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Too Cute to Spook
"Too Cute to Spook" is the ninety-third episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It aired on October 13, 2017, and is the twelfth episode in the fourth season. Plot It is Halloween in the Kingdom of Enchancia. Sofia is dressed up as a griffin to go Trick or Treating with her witch friends. Calista and Cordelia are also dressed in costumes. They are heading for a party hosted by Cordelia's friend Muldo the Magnificent. Sofia compliments Calista's costume, who says she is the Giggling Goblin of Dreary Woods, a goblin whose laughs cast magic spells that he mostly uses to steal candy, which is his favorite food. Calista declares Halloween to be her favorite holiday, to which Cordelia concurs that Calista makes her read the Ghastly Guide to Halloween to her every night before bed. Calista adds that is why she wants to go Trick or Treating with Sofia and her friends instead of going to "a boring grown-up party." Hearing this, Sofia asks Cordelia if Calista can go Trick or Treating with her and her friends. After Cordelia says yes, the two girls set out together in the Royal Coach. Calista is looking forward to doing everything with Sofia and her friends and hopes Sofia's witch friends will like her. Sofia and Calista arrive in Dunwiddie Village and meet up with Lucinda, dressed as a ghost, Lily, dressed as a cat, and Indigo, dressed as a ghoul. As soon as they see Calista and Sofia explains why she is here, the witches instantly have misgivings about Calista coming along with them. Indigo thinks she is too little to come with them, which Calista protests to. The witches explain to Calista that Halloween is a super special night for witches, so therefore they want to get as many "thrills and chills" as possible. They say Calista will get scared and walk too slow, which may keep them from all the fun. Calista states she will not get scared and can walk just as fast as them. She also adds that she knows a lot about Halloween, which Sofia confirms by telling them about how Calista reads the Ghastly Guide to Halloween every night. When Calista assures she will be handy when it comes to the scaring, the witches ask her if she knows how Trick or Treating works. Calista confirms she does: If you do a good enough scare, you get a treat but if you fail to give a scary enough scare you get a trick. The Jack O'Lanterns at each house measure how well you did. Hearing this, they agree to let her come. Sofia and Calista climb on Lucinda and Lily's brooms respectfully and the group sets off for their first stop. The group lands at Dragonhold to get candy from Merlin. After the witches see Calista trying to be scary, Lucinda asks Sofia if they should tell Calista she is more cute than scary. Sofia dismisses it as it will make her nervous. Sofia and the witches all sufficiently scare Merlin and get bat treats. However, Calista proves to be too cute to spook Merlin and gets a trick: Tremendously Tart Lemon Sours, Lemon candies that are so sour, they turn one's face yellow and make one's mouth swell up, which Calista discovers the hard way after she eats one to hide from the witches she got a trick. The group then arrives at Professor Pecullian's house. The witches hope they can scare Mr. P since he is famous for handing out the best candy. This time Calista is able to make a good enough scare by putting herself in a dragon costume that spouts out real fire and gets the same treat as the others: Pumpkin Pops which glow. Unfortunately, Calista accidentally roasts the Pops when her excitement makes her costume unleash fire by mistake, to the annoyance of the witches. Indigo asks Calista if she has had enough Halloween, but she insists that she wants to do a lot more. Sofia reminds her witch friends that there is still the Corn Maze Dash for Gummi Ghouls at Lucinda's house so after Calista puts her Giggling Goblin costume back on, they fly off. Once they arrive, Sofia asks Calista why she is not excited about the Dash. Calista tells her she needs to show her witch friends that she is not some silly kid who messes things up. Sofia tells her she does not have to prove anything and just needs to be herself. When the other witches arrive, Calista offers to lead them through the maze. When Indigo and Lily express doubt, Calista tells them she wants to make up for destroying their Pumpkin Pops, assuring them she knows the way from reading the chapter on Corn Mazes sixteen times. Sofia tells Calista she does not have to try so hard, but Calista says she does and leads the group inside. However, she leads them to a dead-end, because Calista is using the page for the Full Moon Maze as her guide instead of the one for the Crescent Moon Maze. Sofia urges her to let someone else lead but Calista insists that she must get the girls their treats. Unfortunately, she just leads them right back to where they started and the other witches get the Gummi Ghouls. Indigo is so furious about this setback that she casts a spell to send Calista home. Sofia tells Indigo to undo her hex and bring Calista back, but she refuses. She states that Calista was ruining Halloween to which Lily agrees. Sofia urges her witch friends to give Calista one more chance and Indigo reluctantly brings her back. The group then steps up for the Haunted Hay Ride where they meet Sir Dax. Ghosts appear to scare the group. Calista notes to Sofia that her friends are scared, to which Sofia assures her it is the fun scared. Determined to keep anything else from being ruined, Calista, despite Sofia and the witches protests, drives the ghosts away with dirty socks and a bright light. Unfortunately, driving the ghosts away causes the carriage to go out of control and crash in the Dreary Woods. The Haunted Hay Ride is ruined. The witches all yell at Calista for ruining everything, stating this Halloween has been a big bust thanks to her. Suddenly, the group gets attacked by the Giggling Goblin. Calista has an idea but is not sure if she should execute it. After the Goblin takes the witches' wands, Sofia encourages her to execute her plan. Calista executes her plan: Giving the Goblin the Lemon Sours and retrieve the witches' wands. After they get out and learn the Goblin only wanted candy, the group decides to give Trick or Treating one more try. With the Goblin's help, they get more candy from Mr. P. Afterwards, the witches reconcile with Calista and tell her that she made this the best Halloween ever. They also tell her they are friends and she can join them for Trick or Treating next year. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Merit Leighton as Lucinda *Brennley Faith Brown as Lily *Bailey Gambertoglio as Indigo *Katie Zieff as Calista *Steve Valentine as Professor Pecullian *Jeff Bennett as Merlin *Rachael MacFarlane as Cordelia *Mick Wingert as Sir Dax *Laraine Newman as Marla *Matt Hoverman as Giggling Goblin Trivia *This is the fourth Halloween-themed Sofia the First episode, the first three were "Princess Butterfly", "Ghostly Gala", and "Cauldronation Day". *This episode marks the third appearance of Merlin after "Gone with the Wand" and "Day of the Sorcerers". *This episode is Calista's third appearance. The first was in "Gone with the Wand" and the second was in "Through the Looking Back Glass". *This is Lily and Indigo's second appearances after “Cauldronation Day”. *This is Sir Dax's second appearance after "Ghostly Gala". **This is also the second appearance of some of Sir Dax's deceased friends and relatives. *This is Professor Pecullian’s second appearance after “One for the Books”. *When Sofia and Calista arrive in Dunwiddie Village, there is a kid dressed in the front half Prince James' dragon costume from "Princess Butterfly" and a girl dressed as Carol of the Arrow. *The Amulet of Avalor doesn't appear on this episode for the first time on the entire series, due to being under Sofia's griffin costume. *Moral: Little people can do as much as big people can do. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4